


Драконы не нужны

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Не всегда нужны драконы, чтобы создать достаточно волшебный мир. Иногда достаточно пары котов и холма





	Драконы не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №92 ориджинал фикшен

Среди миллиардов различных вселенных есть те несколько миллионов, что населены жизнью. Из тех миллионов есть тысячи, что содержат в себе ноосферу или даже больше, чем один вид разумной жизни. Из этих тысяч есть всего лишь два или три мира, в которых живут коты. Собственно, о них и пойдет речь.  
Дело было в окрестностях совершенно обычной станицы, что лежала в трех днях пути на юго-восток от Ростова-на-Дону. Официальное название, тщательно выведенное раствором извести на старом куске еще более древней лодки существовало. Однако сами жители называли станицу кому как вздумается, а так как было их не много, да и фантазировать на тему названия на табличке, что сгорела еще на позапрошлую масленицу, никто не желал, чаще других всплывало название «Ивановская».  
Но главное для нашей истории — это, конечно, заборы. Вы знали, что миров, содержащих одновременно и заборы, и котов — всего два? Вот и коты не знают. Как бы то ни было… Заборы! Они бывают невероятно высокие и до безобразия низкими, деревянными, каменными, стальными. Случился однажды и алюминиевый забор, но это отдельная история про растраты и правильные алгоритмы щедрости.  
Коты конкретно предпочитают деревянные. Как раз по такому забору шла пара котов, что являются для этого рассказа фигурами ключевыми. Это, собственно, Василий, его, так сказать, главные действующие усы, и Мурка, в данный момент являющаяся дамой его сердца.  
— Не ходи туда, — повторяла милая черепаховая кошечка, вышагивая за хвостом Васи. — Не ходи, ты и так знаешь, что там.  
— Да что ты заладила? — лениво спросил кот самой обычной темно-серой окраски, всматриваясь в первые звезды. — Ты же знаешь, я все равно пойду. Мне нужно знать наверняка. Пусть все прочие довольствуются полуправдой!  
— Половина — это тоже неплохо! — чуть не плача, мяукнула Мурка.  
— Мур, прекрати. Хочешь, подожди тут. Я сам схожу.  
— И подожду! Но ты не вернешься, я знаю. Там — смерть… — она замолчала.  
— Вот видишь? Ты говоришь — смерть. А я говорю — там холм с мышами, что сами рассказывают сказки глупым котятам. И я пойду туда, проверить, так ли это. Дождись меня, хорошо? — попросил Вася, спрыгивая на тропинку, рассекающую выкошенный предзаборный лужок.  
— Ты не вернешься, — слабо мяукнула Мурка, всхлипнула и побежала искать нового мужа. Недолог брак кота и кошки.  
Дорога к холму, который среди котов носил жутковатое имя «смерть-холм», вела вдоль реки, меж камышей и старых оснований массивных кладок, что исполинскими колонами торчали из воды, сворачивала в поля и уже за второй посадкой выводила к заветному месту. Примерно у врат первого поля, двух почти сросшихся деревьев, на которых доспевала курага, Вася услышал хрип.  
— Кто здесь? — прошипел кот, готовясь выгнуть спину и вздыбить шерсть на загривке, визуально вырастая в глазах неведомого противника.  
— Не бухти, Васька! Я еще твою прапрабабку знавал, еще меня всякие щеглы на клочки не рвали. Куда прешься в такую темень? — пробурчала трава у деревьев, исторгнув из себя старого, почти седого кота.  
— Барсик, мать вашу! Вы еще не сдохли? — едва не сплюнул от досады Василий.  
— Да вот собираюсь, знаешь ли, — усмехнулся старец-кот. — Что, тоже на смерть-холм собрался?  
— Да, мышей вот хочу на ужин наловить, Мурку обрадую, хозяину одну отнесу — пусть порадуется, дурачок. Сам-то я две съем!  
— Ох, хитер же ты, лис! А умереть не боишься? — вкрадчиво мяукнул Барсик.  
— Скажешь тоже, что я, котенок молочный? Сказки это все. Ну как эта ваша кавантовая… не, квантовая запутанность. Вот уж название под стать штуковине — запутана, как леска у деда Макара, когда он в запое на рыбалку сдуру сунется! — засмеялся Васька.  
— Ты на квантовую физику гнать не моги, малец! — строго произнес Барсик. — И на холм лучше не ходи. Смерть там, и вся недолга!  
— Вот пойдем и проверим. Если смерть — ничего, кошке девять раз положено прожить, а у меня раза три еще точно осталось!  
— Как знаешь. Лишь бы Мурка к другому не ушла, — хитро прищурившись, сказал Барсик. Васька лишь повел ухом, мол, уйдет, так уйдет. Мы народ свободный.  
Первая посадка деревьев неплотным строем преградила путь двум котам. Но не устрашились они. Ведь были они котами, а деревья так и остались деревьями. Диалог не особо клеился, Барсик не очень охотно говорил с неверящим Василием, но даже по обрывкам фраз и ловкой обороне спорных квантовых теорий, стало понятно, что старый прапрабабушкин любовник верит в смерть-холм.  
— И вот этот идиот запихивает кота в ящик с ловушкой, которая либо убьет его, либо нет…  
— Садист. Как и многие среди людей, — кратко прокомментировал Василий.  
— Хех, а в мое время сказали бы «как и все люди». Растем, паря, растем.  
— А Шредингер, хоть и садист, но голова светлая. За ту ловушку я слышал, умная вещь, на волю судьбы отдал Гришку…  
— Хороший был кот. Хоть и через двенадцатый хвост, но я его знал.  
— Да, хороший. Вот и с холмом так, дед Барс. Он то ли смерть-холм, то ли просто холм…  
— Эх, балда! То ж коробка была! А это холм. Смерть-холм. Он-то наверняка убьет, — раздосадовано мяукнул старик.  
Василий лишь хмыкнул, точно говоря «девяти смертям не быть, а одной кота не убить». Перед животными вырастала стена третьей посадки.  
— Не передумал еще? — обреченно спросил Барсик.  
— Нет.  
— Ну, смотри. Вот он, смерть-холм.  
На поле прямо за третьей посадкой стоял старый сарматский курган. Станичники, словно в качестве дани уважения, а, быть может, из страха перед жутким могильником, не распахивали его, когда засеивали это поле. Сейчас тут колосился ячмень. Место смерти никак не выделялось из общего пейзажа, вписываясь в него так же стройно и органично, как звезды, молодая луна и ячмень. Барсик удовлетворенно наблюдал за молодым котом.  
— Пошли. Покажу кое-что.  
Василий, завороженный местом, которое втайне все же побаивался, молча побрел за стариком. Продираться сквозь ячмень не пришлось, небольшие тропки вели к холму едва ли не со всех сторон. Сам холм был покрыт невысокими побегами полевых цветов, сорняками и тушками мышей.  
— Я же говорил, тут будут мыши, — сипло сказал молодой кот, невольно пытаясь съесть одну мышку.  
— Не трожь, идиот. Это не для тебя угощение.  
— А для кого же?  
— Для них.  
На холме стали появляться маленькие огоньки всех цветов, что способна призма вычленить из луча белого света. Коснувшись холма, огоньки превращались в светящихся котов, в основном старых и мудрых, хотя случались и котята, и коты средних лет. И…  
— Прапрабабушка, — удивленно сказал Васька, наблюдая за кошкой, что спокойно вышагивала мимо остальных призраков, словно маленькое желтое солнце.  
— Ага, молодец, узнал. Насте будет приятно. Как догадался?  
— Мама рассказывала про нее. А ей бабушка…  
— Понятно. Привет, солнышко! — мяукнул Барсик, склоняя голову перед желтым призраком.  
— Привет, старый развратник! Что, еще не умер? — весело спросила Настя, прапрабабушка Василия. — А это еще кто?  
— Да праправнук твой. Со мной пришел, все не верил, что смерть-холм — это смерть-холм!  
— Мда, — сказала кошка, осматривая молодого кота, — я и в дочке-то мозгов не чаяла, а тут совсем, небось, туго…  
— Да ты не руби с плеча, парню только два года. Теперь-то он поумнеет, да, Васька?  
— Однозначно, дед Барс. Бабушка, здравствуй…  
Кошка расхохоталась.  
— Ага, внучек, здравствую, как никогда. Особенно, знаешь ли, хвост не подводит, не ломит, — хохоча, отозвалась Настя, похлопывая внука между ушек. Васька почувствовал странное приятное тепло.  
— Рано тебе еще на холм, парень, — сказала прапрабабушка. — Позже придешь, через пару лет. А пока — живи. Ну что, Барсик? — повернувшись к седому коту, спросила Настя, — готов умереть?  
— Погоди, радость моя. Дай парню поясню. Ему еще два года осталось, пусть хоть преемника отыщет. Не можем мы опять одаренных котов ждать, эдак можно и сотню лет просидеть без дела.  
— Ладно, старый, объясни и пошли. Вижу же, невмоготу тебе, последние минуты доживаешь.  
— Спасибо, Настя. Слушай сюда, парень, — быстро зашептал старик. — Найди толкового кота и передай ему правду о холме. Котятам правды не открывай, нечего им тут шастать, опасно молодняк к смерти приводить. Сам сюда не ходи, пока не прижмет так, что сил уже не будет. Все понял?  
— Да, дед Барс. А холм — это наше кладбище?  
— Да нет же, дурень! — сказал Барсик. — Умираем мы где-нибудь подальше от котят, чтоб не расстраивать молодняк, значица. А сюда приходим ночью, чтобы на звезды посмотреть. Благо, коты и не такое могут. Ну, засиделся я с тобой. Удачи, Васька.  
Тело старого кота рассыпалось прахом, яркий синий огонек воспарил к остальным котам, что любовались чистым июльским небом. К звездам обратил свой взор и молодой хранитель тайны.  
— И что они в них нашли…  
***  
Он вернулся к Мурке, чем страшно напугал ее и соседского кота. Пришлось пустить немного крови сопернику, но Колька не в обиде на Василия. Все в рамках дуэльного кодекса.  
Мурка тут же уверила, что это всего лишь месть, и она все еще любит Ваську. Он ей, конечно же, поверил, ведь тоже любил. И жили они долго… Ее застрелил какой-то охотник, перепутав в темноте с куницей. Семь кусочков свинца прошили ее легкое тельце, шансов выжить ни одного. Ярко-голубая вспышка на горизонте сказала Василию больше, чем рассказы знакомых котов, он знал уже в момент выстрела, что она умирает. Это случилось без малого через два года после его похода на смерть-холм.  
Преемник нашелся быстро, Колька всегда его выручал, а тайны любил больше жизни. Слова про холм воспринял с тихим восторгом, обещал мелюзгу гонять от холма и найти еще парочку ребят в «братство холма». Дурак, зато верный и добрый.  
Васька ушел на холм в самом начале июля, под грустный мяв четырех членов Братства Холма, которых отыскал Колька и подрядил их охранять холм от осквернителей. «Может, зря я ему все рассказал,« — подумал Васька, поднимаясь на свой последний холм.  
— Какие же красивые они, эти ваши звезды, — вздохнул он, вспыхивая бледно зеленым огнем.  
В небе мелькнула тень дракона. Молодые стражи холма страшно зашипели, отгоняя беспардонное пресмыкающееся от святыни. Драконы не нужны.


End file.
